Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11 for a prior art fitness machine concurrently providing a stepping exercise and an elliptic exercise, the fitness machine comprises a frame 70, a connecting mechanism 90, and two stepping rods 80, and the frame 70 is pivotally coupled to the front end of the two stepping rods 80, and the rear end of the two stepping rods 80 limit an up-and-down movement by a connecting mechanism 90 on the frame 70, characterized in that the frame 70 is divided into several sections of pipes, and the pipes are pivotally coupled to each other, and each pipe is connected and fixed in a position by a movable fixing pin; the connecting mechanism 90 is a set of mechanisms for performing a circular movement with respect to the frame 70, and both sides include two corresponding circular turning rotating rods 91, and the two rotating rods 91 separately utilize the sliding rod 92 to be slidably installed onto the stepping rod 80; the front ends of the two sliding stepping bases 81 are slidably disposed on the stepping rod 80, and the sliding stepping base 81 is selectively fixed onto the stepping rod 80 or the connecting mechanism 90 is slidably fixed onto the stepping rod 80, such that the sliding stepping base 81 can provide both stepping exercise and elliptic exercise.
In the foregoing structure, the fitness machine provides both stepping and elliptic exercisers as described below:
For the elliptic exercise, a screw rod 83 is passed through a locking rod 82 and locked to a screw hole 931 of a locking base 93, such that the sliding stepping base 81 is slidably disposed on the two stepping rods 80, and the two sliding stepping bases 81 perform an elliptic movement according to the two stepping rods 80, so as to provide an elliptic exercise for exercising an exerciser's legs.
For the stepping exercise, the screw rod 83 of the locking rod 82 is locked into a screw hole 711 of a locking base 71. Now, the sliding stepping base 81 is not slidably disposed on a sliding rod 92 of the connecting mechanism 90. Therefore, the two sliding stepping bases 81 will operate with the sliding rod 92 to slide on the stepping rod 80 to provide a stepping exercise for exercising an exerciser's legs.
However, the prior art fitness machine concurrently having a stepping exercise and an elliptic exercise can provide exercisers for the legs only, but not for the arms. Therefore, such fitness machine cannot provide multiple functions and also cannot provide exercises for both arms and legs synchronously.
Therefore, the prior art fitness machine concurrently providing a stepping exercise and an elliptic exercise definitely demands further improvements.
The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the industry of fitness machines and related products to conduct extensive researches and experiments to improve the shortcomings of the prior art, and finally invented a fitness machine with elliptical and stepping functions in accordance with the present invention.